Wilted Wings
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: All the way from Kansas, Steve's cousin, Destiny, comes to Tulsa and stirs some things up. Trouble follows Des wherever she goes, and Steve knows that this won't turn out good. Tensions are rising in Tulsa, Oklahoma. **Sumbit an OC to be used in the story** Soda/Destiny. Johnny and Dally are alive!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hot Cousin**

 **Wilted Wings**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they may be. Thank you.**

 **Steve's POV ~ _November 29th_ _, 1965_ ~**

"Randle!" My boss hollered from the garage. I stopped trying to get this cute blonde's number and ran a grease-covered hand through my greasy hair.

"What?" I hollered back in a shape voice, annoyed. My boss was a short, bald, and cranky man in his upper fifties from up north named Donald Conners. I despised him and he felt the same about me, but he would never fire me and we both knew it.

"I don't pay you to flirt with the customers. Get back to the garage, will you," Conners snapped.

"You got Sodapop for that," I mumbled sarcastically.

"And I definitely didn't hire you for your big mouth remarks, Randle," Conners shot back icily. I merely shrugged carelessly.

I walked into the cramped garage, the smell of oil hitting me with strength, as always.

"Ready for tomorrow?" My buddy asked me. "I bet she's real hot."

If my my dad doesn't kick her out, I thought bitterly.

"The last time I saw my cousin, she had frizzy hair, a crooked smile and was still in diapers," I responded back, laughing.

"I can deal with diapers," he paused. "I still bet she's hot," Sodapop said, fake-thoughtfully. I shook my head.

* * *

 ****Sorry i** **t's short. But I've noticed that 1, it's more fun for you guys and myself and 2, I get more reviews if I take OC's. Below, you can submit OC's for Steve's cousin, any pairing you want, of friends, etc. I get inspired by you guys so much. Thank you!**

 **Personality: (shy, loud, lazy, etc.)**

 **Hair color:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Height/build:**

 **Age/Birthday/Sign:**

 **Soc, Greaser, or Middle:**

 **Dropout (yes/no):**

 **Sports played (if in school):**

 **Job (if any):**

 **Dating life:**

 **Relationship with gang members/friends/cousin: (hates Two-Bit, close with Darry, etc.)**

 **Best talent/strength:**

 **Weakness:**

 **Favorite thing to do:**

 **Romance/Love interest (if any):**

 **Reason for moving to Tulsa:**

 **Relationship with parents:**

 **Family (children, parents, siblings):**

 **Fun facts about character:**

 **Anything else needed:**

 **Place of residence: (as in, lives with her parents or with the Randle's or by herself or something)**

 **A/N: Words: 452 words**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **~Alee XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Destiny Samantha Randle's** **Arrival in Tulsa, Oklahoma**

 **Wilted Wings**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they may be. Thank you.**

 **Destiny ~ _Winter, 1965_ ~**

My hands shook as I walked up my cousin, Steve's, street. I hadn't seen Steve in over ten years. His dad and my dad, brothers, didn't get along after Uncle David started to drink too much after my aunt's death. After my dad, Justin Randle, died, my grandmother decided to send me from my hometown in Kansas to Tulsa, Oklahoma to live with my cousin. But we eventually compromised and she allowed me to live on my own and here I was.

I knocked on the door, and was surprised when Steve answered. He had his familiar golden brown hair slicked back with heavy coats of hair grease in the popular style I had seen at my old school but never on him, and his expression was hard and bitter. It only softened slightly when he saw that it was just me knocking on his front door.

"Oh. Hello, Destiny," Steve greeted, widening the door for me to come inside. I stupidly felt slightly offended when he didn't call me "Des" like he use to, but then I figured that maybe he just didn't remember my old nickname.

"How's Lucille doing?" Uncle David asked as I stepped inside his cluttered, run-down place of residence. Uncle David was lounging on the couch with a beer in his hand. I shrugged self-consciously.

"She's doing alright," I responded while silently thinking that it was weird that he calls his own mother by her first name.

"Do you have your own apartment or something around here?" Uncle David inquired.

"I have a little apartment just a few miles south of here. I was just coming over to see if Steve would give me a tour," I responded, beginning to sense the tension in the house.

"Why don't you be nice and give the lady a show around Tulsa, Steven," Uncle David drawled, getting up and shuffling to the back bedroom. Steve clenched and unclenched his fists, rolling his eyes at his father, but silently followed me out the front door.

"Let's head over to the DX station first, you can meet my friend and see where I work, I guess. My buddy Sodapop thinks your gonna be hot or somethin'," Steve chattered unemotionally, shrugging.

"And you didn't think so," I finished. Steve grinned.

"Your hair isn't as frizzy as I remember," he observed, grabbing one of the strands of golden tawny hair that had fallen out of my loose braid. I laughed and glanced up. I saw a sign that read "DX Gasoline Station" up ahead.

"Wait, Sodapop is his _real_ name?!" I demanded, seeing a boy my age up ahead with a name tag that read, surprisingly," _Sodapop_ ".

"Yeah. His parents were some interesting people," Steve responded, laughing. I didn't have time to ask about "were" because Sodapop came over by where we stood.

"Sodapop at your service, ma'am, but my friends call me Soda," Sodapop drawled, bowing dramatically. "I even got a little brother named Ponyboy, but we just call him Pony."

I couldn't keep a straight face, but Sodapop didn't seem to mind.

"Or other things," Steve mumbled to himself, but Sodapop heard him and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Well, my name is Destiny, but my friends call me Des. And I don't have any little siblings with strange names," I responded with a grin.

"That's okay. Come to the garage and you can meet someone with a normal name," Soda offered. He had a reckless, friendly grin. I agreed, but tried not to appear too interested as I followed him and Steve to the bay area.

 **A/N: Who's POV would you guys like to see next? And sorry for the odd stopping place, it was getting pretty long. Next chapter will be posted very soon! :)**

 **Word Count: 743 words**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **~Alee XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Too Tough To Get Harder**

 **Wilted Wings**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they may be. Thank you.**

 **Destiny ~ _Winter, 1965_ ~**

"What's your friend's name?" I questioned as we walked into the garage, oil illuminating my senses in whiffs. It was suffocating, I had no idea how Steve could even work in there all day.

"Well," Soda started. "There's Johnny Cade..."

"Dallas Winston, Two-Bit Mathews," Steve rattled off.

"Who does not have a normal name and is not a normal person," I laughed as Soda butted in.

"And Darry Curtis, Soda here's older brother," Steve continued listing.

"But only Dallas is in the garage today," Sodapop finished. I shook my head.

"Are you guys always like this, finishing each other's sentences?" I teased. Steve smacked Sodapop upside head as Soda nodded.

"Dallas!" Soda called, cupping his hands around his mouth so that he could hear him.

A tough-looking teenager stepped into the garage. He has ice-blue eyes and blond-almost-white wavy hair that fell in loose tuffs over his forehead. This "Dallas" character was very intimidating.

"This broad got a name, Sodapop," Dallas inquired slyly, sticking a cigarette between his lips.

"Destiny," I responded firmly, slightly defensive. He grinned cockily and snorted, sitting on a nearby stool and lightning up.

"You want a smoke, Des?" Sodapop asked me.

"Yeah," I requesting, catching the cancer-stick as he tossed it to me out of the carton. I pulled my dad's lighter out of my coat pocket and lit up.

"Your a real cute broad, Destiny," Dallas smirked coyly, wrapping his arm around my shoulder playfully. "Wanna check out my place tonight?" He offered. I yanked off his arm and glared.

"Leave her alone, Dally, that's my cousin your talking to," Steve drawled from under a shiny black corvette, not sounding the least bit concerned about my well-being.

"You know where to go," I responded icily. He laughed.

"Already there," Dallas shook his head, continuing to smoke.

That's how Dallas and I stayed for a few minutes, silently smoking while the boys worked, both trying to appear tougher then the other one.

Sadly, though, I think that I lost by a landslide. Dallas gave me a cold, crooked grin and waltzed out of the DX station with a smirk on his lips.

 **A/N: Thank you to Amanda (Chicago Fire Buddies), Sodasgirl1, and TMNTGFKittySidekick01, my best friend in the real world, for submitting characters! I decided to kind of combine each person's to keep it fair, since I only got three. Thank you so much, again!**

 **Word Count: 506 words**

 **Aufenthalt** **Gold,**

 **~Alee XxX**


End file.
